


You did what?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I did it for us.





	You did what?

Our story begins in The Dragon Sanctuary in Romania, trainer Charlie Weasley has some exciting news for his girlfriend Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Norberta asked, "What's this about, Char Char?"

Charlie smiled. "I'm glad that you asked, I've done something totally crazy."

Norberta smirked. "Smuggled another dragon out of Hogwarts crazy?"

Charlie grinned. "No, not that crazy. More like tame crazy."

Norberta insisted, "Please share it with me."

Charlie beamed, "I adopted twin baby Ridgebacks while I was out on my walk."

Norberta gasped. "You did what?"

Charlie told her, "They were so damn adorable and their previous owner had mistreated them. I couldn't just leave them there, Berta."

Norberta laughed. "You're some boy, Char Char. Well, where are they?"

Charlie said, "In the baby training grounds, are you mad with me?"

Norberta reassured him, "Not at all, it's almost like we have children now."

Charlie chuckled. "Maybe we'll get married next."


End file.
